yokokannofandomcom-20200213-history
超時空七夕ソニック
The Super Dimensional Star Festival Sonic, also called Tanasonic, was a 3 hours concert performed in 2009 by Yoko Kanno featuring many artists and exclusive arrangements of her most famous animation works. Overview It took place at Saitama Super Arena in Tokyo (東京さいたまスーパーアリーナ) on July 7, 2009. The entrance time was 6:00pm, the start time was 7:00pm and the end time was 10:00pm, although it was initially scheduled to 9:30pm. The ticket price was ￥7777. It was subtitled "Super Dimensional Star Festival Sonic" ~Next Performance is planned on the 22nd Century~ (「超時空七夕ソニック」～次回公演は２２世紀を予定しております。～). Finally, it was the place where Yoko Kanno revealed the identity of Gabriela Robin by performing Moon (Turn A Gundam) in a deeply moving finale, with the Warsaw Philharmonic Orchestra and the chorus Gey's Ax. Performers *'Conductor, piano, keyboards': Yoko Kanno *'Drums': Yasuo Sano *'Bass': Suzuki Vagabond *'Guitar': Tsuneo Imahori *'Percussion': MATARO *'Synthesizer manipulation': Shunsuke Sakamoto *'Trumpets': (Seatbelts Horns) *'Trombones and Bass Trombone': (Seatbelts Horns) *'Bariton and Tenor Saxs': (Seatbelts Horns) *'Alto Sax, Flute': Masato Honda (Seatbelts Horns) *'Violin': Masatsugu Shinozaki *'Cello': Masami Horisawa *'Orchestra': Warsaw Philharmonic Orchestra *'Chorus': Gey's Ax *'Vocalists': **May’n **Megumi Nakajima **Maaya Sakamoto **Origa **Scott Matthew **Steve Conte **Mai Yamane **Tim Jensen (the "cheer guy" as written in the brochure sold the day of the concert) Setlist The following setlist is more detailed than the one published in the brochure, which did not describe the Encore or the performers. #May'n, 中島愛, Origa, 坂本真綾 & 山根麻以 - トルキア #Origa & 坂本真綾 - inner universe #May'n & 中島愛 - ライオン #Origa & 坂本真綾 & 山根麻以 - player #山根麻以 with May'n, 中島愛, Origa & 坂本真綾 - Want it all back #May'n, 中島愛, Origa, 坂本真綾 & 山根麻以 - What planet is this?! #May'n, 中島愛, Origa, 坂本真綾 & 山根麻以 - 地球共鳴 #７月のラクエン ~Extra thanks~ #タチコマの家出 #はとどけい #Cat Blues #Scott Matthew - be human #坂本真綾 - tune the rainbow #中島愛 with 坂本真綾 - VOICES #May'n - ダイヤモンドクレバス #坂本真綾 with May'n & 中島愛 - gravity #坂本真綾 & Steve Conte - THE GARDEN OF EVERYTHING #Steve Conte - Could you bite the hand #Steve Conte - Call me Call me #坂本真綾 - 約束はいらない #May'n with 中島愛 - 射手座☆午後九時Don’t be late #中島愛 with May'n - 星間飛行 #Medley ##May'n - Genesis of Aquarion ##May'n & 中島愛 - What 'bout my star (with 愛・おぼえていますか and 私の彼はパイロット) ##May'n - Welcome to My FanClub's Night ##坂本真綾 - プラチナ ##Origa with 坂本真綾 - rise ##May'n with 中島愛 - インフィニティ ##坂本真綾 - ヘミソフィア ##Scott Matthew - BEAUTY IS WITHIN US ##Origa & Scott Matthew - ELM ##奇跡の海 ##After, in the dark ##Steve Conte & 山根麻以 - Rain ##中島愛 with May'n - 蒼のエーテル (with ダイヤモンドクレバス) ##山根麻以 - Gotta knock a little harder (with Steve Conte) ##坂本真綾 with May'n & 中島愛 - 指輪 ##山根麻以 - The real folk blues #山根麻以 with 坂本真綾 - Blue #Yo pumpkin head #Tim Jensen - Tank! #Orchestra Medley ##Escaflowne ##Willgem Ririku ##Flying Dragon ##High Spirit ##DANCE OF CURSE ##Shiro, Long Tail’s ##Dog fight ##Escaflowne ##Story of Escaflowne ～END TITLE #SMS小隊の歌 #~Speech~ #アナタノオト #End Title ノスタルジーナ #Gabriela Robin - MOON Review 7:00pm ~ Opening Once the lights were turned off, the main projection screen showed the main anime Yoko Kanno worked on after a brief introduction on Early Bird: * 天空のエスカフロネ, on フライング・ドラゴン * COWBOY BEBOP, on Tank! * ブレンパワード, on Ark * ∀ガンダム, on Moon * アルジュナ, on 覚醒 * Wolf's Rain, on shiro, long tail's * 攻殻機動隊 STAND ALONE COMPLEX, on rise * 攻殻機動隊 STAND ALONE COMPLEX 2, on トルキア * 創聖のアクエリオン, on アクエリウス * マクロスF, on トライアングラー(fight on stage) Then, another video showed a spaceship heading to the Earth, along with some spotlight play, until the lights turned on and showed Yoko Kanno's musicians on stage. 7:08pm ~ The 5 female vocalists At first, a トルキア recording was played, but each recorded instrument was progressively replaced by its live instrument. After 2 minutes, the Gabriela Robin chorus was sung by the 5 female vocalists who just appeared immobile at the end of the stage. Each vocalist was dressed in her own style, May'n's outfit was a very shiny blue dress. Then another 2 minutes later Yoko Kanno and her two pianos (a red grand piano and an electric one on top of the red one) appeared on the center of the stage (a lift was there). She was dressed in the same red leather outfit she used during the Cowboy Bebop concert. The vocalists walked slowly from the end of the stage to some spots around the piano and the next song began. Origa made a few steps toward the stage and sang inner universe with Maaya who performed the Benedict Delmaestro part. Origa came back to her initial spot and May'n and Megumi came towards to sing ライオン. There seemed to be a lot of マクロスF fans in the crowd who were yelling "Yay! yay!" during the introduction and the middle bridge of the song. After that Origa performed this time player, Maaya performing the backing voice. However the Heartsdales' rap was replaced by a crowd warm-up by Maiin English. 山根麻以 stepped toward the stage, and the 4 other vocalists lined up behind her to back her up on Want it all back. The Seatbelts Horns made an appearance during this song and the next one: What planet is this?! where Mai joined the 4 vocalists line. Finally, the vocalists came again to her initial spots around the piano and performed the main chorus of 地球共鳴. Then everyone disappeared to let Piano perform the next tracks. 7:40pm ~ The solo of Yoko Kanno She first performed ７月のラクエン ~Extra thanks~, an exclusive piano solo medley of ラクエン and Innocence Green. An alternative and shorter version of this music was released in the brochure sold in the afternoon just before the concert from 2:00pm to 7:00pm. Then, two female dancers appeared each one dressed in a yellow chick outfit and did some choreography on a piano and strings version of タチコマの家出. Near the end, the two chicks tried to disturb Yoko Kanno by pushing some very high keys on the piano and then some low keys. Yoko Kanno tried to having them leave by playing only in the low range of the piano and in a stronger way, but she finally stood up to join Yoshiyuki Tomino and Shoji Kawamori toward the scene. Together they performed the original version of はとどけい. The two directors left and a male dancer dressed in a black cat outfit appeared on Cat Blues and altogether they performed a curious choreography. 7:52pm ~ Scott Matthews Everyone left and Scott Matthews appeared toward the scene (there was a lift there too) and performed the original version of be human. 7:56pm ~ マクロスF vocalists triangle The lights turned off the allow Maaya to position herself at the end of the stage, Megumi toward to the right and May'n toward to the left, everyone turned to the center to of the stage where Yoko Kanno was at her piano again. Some birds background noises appeared and Maaya performed a slow and a Capella version of tune the rainbow. Then Megumi performed VOICES in a version slightly different from the original where the music notes were all higher. Maaya did some echo voices during this performance. Finally, May'n performed an exclusive version of ダイヤモンドクレバス, near from the one performed during the マクロスＦギャラクシーツアー concert but with a full orchestra this time. 8:10pm ~ Gravity After May'n and Megumi left the stage, Maaya stayed at the end of the stage and performed the original version of gravity. 8:14pm ~ Steve Conte Steve Conte appeared toward the stage and he performed the original version of THE GARDEN OF EVERYTHING with Maaya. Then Maaya left, a guitar was lifted up and he performed Could you bite the hand alone. Finally, he performed the original version of Call me Call me. 8:27pm ~ The Warsaw Philharmonic Orchestra apparition Steve Conte left the stage and Maaya came toward the piano and began singing 約束はいらない with Yoko Kanno playing the piano. Then the original version was performed but at the middle, just before the bagpipes bridge, Yoko Kanno ran to the end of the stage, Maaya behaving as she didn't expect her to do that. Then the big black curtains opened to reveal the Warsaw Philharmonic Orchestra. Yoko conducted the orchestra who played an orchestral version of the 約束はいらない bagpipes bridge and then they finished performing the song with Maaya. 8:31pm ~ マクロスＦ Concert May'n and Megumi returned and May'n performed 射手座☆午後九時Don’t be late. Then Megumi did a brief Ranka Lee speech, but she was still calling her partner May'n, and she performed 星間飛行 as May'n left. 8:41pm ~ Medley ''' The medley began with only May'n ah the end of the stage performing an exclusive version of Genesis of Aquarion along with the chorus Gey's Ax. She asked the crowd to sing the refrain lyrics "Ichi mai nen to ni sen nen mae kara aishiteru" (一万年と二千年前から愛してる) together. Then Megumi appeared on the What 'bout my star intro, was introduced by May'n, and they performed the song together. It sounded a little like in the Nyan Nyan Service Medley because Megumi sung some愛・おぼえていますか lyrics and May'n sung some 私の彼はパイロット lyrics still on the What 'bout my star music. Then they performed the Welcome to My FanClub's Night refrain together. But suddenly, the introduction of プラチナ was sung by Maaya who appeared at the end of the stage in a pretty colorful dress, while May'n and Megumi left the stage. Maaya sung the song first couplet and the bridge. Then she went toward the stage to join Origa who just appeared and they performed rise together. The end of the song transformed itself into インフィニティ and May'n and Megumi returned to perform a short version of that song while Maaya and Origa left. But Maaya quicky returned to perform ヘミソフィア, while the Macross vocalists were leaving the stage. At the end of the song, the music of BEAUTY IS WITHIN US began, Maaya left and Scott Matthew performed the song. After that, Origa appeared again to perform an exclusive guitar version of ELM backed up by Scott Matthew. Then, the introduction chorus of 奇跡の海 was played during about 5 seconds, everyone left quickly and then an orchestral version of After, in the dark was performed by the orchestra. Steve Conte returned to perform the first verse of Rain, then Mai arrived and performed the second verse with Steve Conte. Then Megumi and May'n returned and Megumi performed 蒼のエーテル with May'n with Yoko on the piano. May'n sung some ダイヤモンドクレバス lyrics on the end, still on the 蒼のエーテル piano arrangement. Then Mai and Steve Conte and they performed an exclusive and progressive version of Gotta knock a little harder. At the end, the music suddenly turned into 指輪 performed by Maaya. At the end of the song, Mai returned to perform The real folk blues. Everyone returned and each vocalist introduced the vocalist next to him starting from Mai. Finally, she introduced Yoko Kanno and the Seatbelts. '''9:07pm ~ Philharmonic Blue Maaya appeared toward the stage and sung the introduction chorus initially performed by Gabriela Robin. Then Mai appeared at the end of the stage and performed the original version of Blue until the electric guitar the the drums stopped near the end and let the Warsaw Philharmonic Orchestra continue with an exclusive and beautifully stunning strings arrangement, conducted by Yoko Kanno, with Mai performing some "Huu~" vocals. This extended version lasted more than 8 minutes. Then Mai ended the song with the final lyrics: "Everything is clear now, life is just a dream you now, that's never ending, we're ascending", while the orchestra strings were fading out. 9:16pm ~ Encore After a long 1-minute acclaim, the Seatbelts Horns returned and performed Yo pumpkin head, while Yoko Kanno, dressed in a yellow chick outfit, danced with the male dancer dressed in a black suit. Then Tim Jensen appeared and performed Tank!, with Masato Honda who performed an awesome sax solo. 9:23pm ~ Orchestra Medley The thunder noise came along Gey's Ax's performance of Escaflowne, and then the orchestra performed the original versions of Willgem Ririku, Flying Dragon, High Spirit, DANCE OF CURSE with Gey's Ax, Shiro, Long Tail’s, Dog fight and the Escaflowne song was performed again. While the medley could have been thought to be finished, a rather full version of Story of Escaflowne ～END TITLE ended that medley. 9:41pm ~ Yoko Kanno's speech and the noise of the duck The orchestra and Gey's Ax performed SMS小隊の歌 while everyone returned on stage in a single queue, then Yoko Kanno introduced herself, spoke a little about the spaceship and then thanked the public. Then she thanked Steve Conte and Scott Matthews in English, and then she thanked the orchestra in Polish. Finally she thanked the Seatbelts and the public again. Then she talked to Megumi who performed a rather curious version of アナタノオト: First Yoko Kanno played the bandoneon with her music members, and after having sung "Anato no Oto... Dokun dokun dokun" (You makes a sound like... Dokun dokun dokun) with everyone, they changed the lyrics to: "Ashiru no oto..." (The sound of the duck is...) and Yoko Kanno squeezed her yellow duck (the one sold before the concert) instead of the "dokun dokun dokun", and every crowd duck joined Yoko. Then finally, Yoko jumped and squashed her duck against the floor at the very end, which resulted in a very strange and hilarious noise. 9:50pm ~ The revelation Everyone left except Yoko who came back to her red grand piano, and performed a piano version of the End Title ノスタルジーナ introduction. Then the Warsaw Philharmonic Orchestra played the next part and she conducted it. After that, she turned back to the public, and stayed still until... The music of Moon began, and Yoko Kanno, as Gabriela Robin, sang the song in an absolutely moving version. She was progressively joined with the Warsaw Philharmonic Orchestra and then with Gey's Ax, as she was singing louder and louder and was holding some notes for a very long moment. Then everyone disappeared, and the concert was ended. Announcements The first announcement was made at the TAF2009 (Tokyo International Anime Fair 2009) on March 18~21, 2009. Although Yoko Kanno didn't attend that event due to some recording for NHK, a representative from Flying Dog filled in for her to accept the award, and announced that she will have an anime compilation concert on July 7, 2009. Then, an official Victor Entertainment website about the concert opened on April 2, 2009. A video of Yoko Kanno making a presentation with Tim Jensen was posted on the Pia ticket payment website on May 8, 2009. She presents the concert dates and location and introduces the attending performers. May'n makes also an appearance on that video. They finished the video by saying "Lucky" (ラッキー) altogether, making reference to the concert date and ticket price (7 everywhere). Steve Conte first announced himself his participation on his Twitter on April 21, 2009: "I’m booking my flight to Tokyo this summer to play & sing as a featured performer w/ Yoko Kanno on her anniversary concert - a stadium show!". The participation of Steve Conte was then officially announced on the concert official website on May 12, 2009. Finally, another video of Yoko Kanno was published on the Victor website on June 5, 2009, with a concert commercial. However, most of the links above have been deleted after the concert. Ticket reservation The tickets were sold for ￥7777 starting from the June 6, 2009. However, an advance booking page opened on Pia on May 12 until May 18 2009, allowing the customers to register in some kind of lottery and possibly have a ticket reserved. Then a second draw took place between May 24 and June 1. Goods Goods sold during the event The following goods were sold on June 6, 2009 from 2:00pm to 7:00pm for the persons having a concert ticket: * 32 color pages brochure + ７月のラクエン ~Extra thanks~ CD bonus: ** Performers presentation, pictures and short interviews ** Yoshiyuki Tomino 1 page monologue ** Rehearsals pictures ** Gabriela Robin's interview ** Q&A ** Stickers ** Concert staff ** Concert setlist * T-Shirt * Poster * "Hiyoko Relief Goods" set containing a towel, a goods bag and a rubber duck After the concert, everything was already sold, so there were only Space Bio Charge albums left. Live DVD/BluRay Official announcements about a non DVD/BluRay release have been made very early. First, Yoko Kanno was a guest on J-WAVE radio program PLATOn on June 1, 2009 at 10:00pm, on a topic entitled "Music as job" (音楽のお仕事). Near the ending of the program, she said "There are no plans of releasing a DVD, so be sure to come to the concert". Then, a QA page opened on June 5, 2009 on the Seatbelts website, containing the following points : * Q8. Releasing a Live DVD is commonsensical, surely you know this? (37 years old, Industry Insider) ** (D)omestic (V)iolence (D)on’t. (Commanding Officer) ** It is excessively difficult to thoroughly achieve a recording of the full live, we’re terribly sorry, but right now there won’t be a product to be released. To begin with, there is no recording. By all means, please be a witness to this great event in this century. (Staff Officer) * Q9. I also applied for a ticket but I didn’t get in!! What is this!! (angry) I write in seriousness, and you should read in seriousness!! (Age unknown, Kanno Yoko) ** You’re not the only one who didn’t get in… (Commanding Officer) ** The anticipated number was exceeded in the pre-sales as a great number of applications were received, as a result, I’m afraid to say that in the lottery, it seems that many did not get in. There will be a chance to obtain tickets in the future. Certainly, please don’t give up your application. I am looking forward to meeting you in the assembly hall. info here (Staff Officer) But at the end, in the concert brochure QA, the final question was something like "I don't think I will still be alive to meet the Seatbelts again in the 22nd century, how can I do?" and the commanding officer, which is actually Yoko Kanno, answers that "The people who attended the concert will have a long life, and anyway, don't forget that I'm a liar". Does that stand also for the website QA? So a little hope subsists for now. Official website The official website opened on April 2, 2009, showing the earth from space, with a big yellow chick foot mark on it. It used to contain many information such as a QA and video links, but today the website has changed and contain only links to the Victor website and a message: "Well then, let's meet again in the 22nd century!" (それでは２２世紀にお会いしましょう。) Notes * The concert is named Tanasonic from Tanabata Sonic (七夕ソニック), meaning the 'Sonic' Star Festival. * The concert website played with the location coordinates, but there was a mistake at first, which was then corrected: 25°40'N + 139°46'E was changed into 35°40'N + 139°46'E which indicates Saitama Super Arena in Tokyo. External links *Official website *Pia advance booking page *Pia ticket payment page *Steve Conte's Twitter